


End Of May

by Samante



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samante/pseuds/Samante
Summary: 三章小短篇曾贴随缘，老福特。





	1. Chapter 1

但是你的夏天绝不会凋枯，  
你永远不会失去你美的仪态；  
死神夸不着你在他的影子里踯躅，  
你将在不朽的诗中与时间同在……  
\--《能不能让我来将你比拟做夏日》[1]

难得空闲的Mycroft站在葡萄架下。天边那片越来越密集的积雨云正变幻着不同的形状，吹往脸上的风亦收起了它方才的燥热，泥土混杂着嫩草的清香似有还无。身后矮桌上那张被人展开过又重新塞了回去的邀请函正压在一支刚剪下的阿班斯[2]下面，露出来的另一半偶尔会被风吹起。‘诚邀您于下周日前来参加……’

恶俗的粉红色，当年轻的管事将它送到他面前的时候Mycroft瞬间露出了嫌恶的表情。两根手指把它从银质的托盘上夹起就迅速的塞进自己西装的内口袋，似多看一眼都能给人带来厄运。

我们的一切始于五月，现又将终于五月。终究，我们都没有选择了另一条路，尽管它荒草萋萋，十分幽寂；尽管它更加诱人亦更加美丽。[3]

七年前，威尼斯。

升职前最后一次出外勤的Mycroft被派往了意大利，半月前局里安插的线人在上一次信息交换后便不知所终。被派来顶替他的Mycroft每天提着画箱在固定的时间沿着固定的路线来到游客并不算多的小港口开始作画。

如果要他来评价的话，五月的威尼斯比起伦敦要好上太多，至少不需要他在作画的时候还要担心是否需要在五分钟之后支起防雨用的大伞。“抱歉，先生。我一时没有注意……”那个拿着相机的年轻人指着方才在他头顶略过的海鸟，操着一口蹩脚的意大利语。

“没事。”Mycroft看着因他刚才撞了那一下而抹错地方的油彩，原本干净的蓝天带上些许橙黄。或许，把它改成落日时分会更加不错？看着面前那进行了一半的画作，Mycroft在心里这么想。“也许这是它的宿命。”

看着面前依旧有些窘迫的人Mycroft起身朝他伸出右手，“Mike。”十分简略的自我介绍后他挑起了右边的眉毛，静候着对方的回答。

“Greg.Lestrade，先生。”他抬起没抓着相机的手挠了几下被风吹乱的头发。“不过，叫我Greg就好……如你所见，我是摄影师。”不知受到了什么蛊惑，Lestrade全然忘记了出任务时的禁忌告诉了对方自己的真名。

Mycroft仔细的打量着面前的人。身高大约五英尺八英寸，穿着防水质地的深色长裤，略微泛黄的条纹衬衫外套了件旧马夹。右手的虎口，食指以及掌心都有明显的茧子，很显然是长期握枪造成的。面前的这个人在对他撒谎。“动物摄影师？”

“算是吧。当然偶尔也会接一些人物摄影跟旅行杂志的活计，毕竟生活不易。”Lestrade咧着嘴不好意思的笑笑。

坐回去重新埋首于自己那块画板的Mycroft正仔细的一笔笔的修正方才的错误，没用多久那片蓝天与船影的水面就变了个模样。“是这样没错，我们每个人都带着各自的苦难行走于时间。看，黄昏的落日或许更加合适这个构图。”修改完毕，Mycroft满意的看着画面上那笼罩在金光里的建筑与晃悠在水面上的那一大一小两艘艇，[4]又在颜料里跳了一个合称心意的颜色在一角签上自己的名字。‘Mike’

“不得不说您画的真是不错。”Lestrade忽然想起从前自己被祖父压着陪他一起外出写生的时日，“小的时候总是被祖父压着陪他到池塘边去写生，他在老宅子的池塘里种了不少睡莲。”Lestrade说着的时候举起相机不停地拍者。

Mycroft把画笔收进箱子，调整了画板的朝向。“怎么说起来你也挺擅长的？”他意有所指的看着那张刚完成的画。

“很遗憾，并不。”Lestrade收起了电源即将耗尽的相机，“虽然说小的时候的确被压着学了一阵，也画过不少。但说不上擅长，比起绘画我更喜欢这个。”他拍了两下身上的相机包，自嘲的说，“祖父总说我跟父亲一样画的东西都太……不堪入目。”

Mycroft嘴角弯起一抹笑，“长辈总是喜欢言过其实，若是你真的如他说的那样不堪……你也就拍不出那样的东西来。”他想起在刚才对方摆弄相机取景时自己演绎过的应有景色。 “请问，我能请您去喝一杯吗？”Lestrade犹豫着问出口，并小心的观察着对方的神色。“就当作是给刚才的那一下赔礼？”

虽然很想答应对方，可是根据前天夜里伦敦方面传来的最新消息来看，很有可能会选择在今夜的舞会上选择收网。在此之前，他不能掉以轻心。否则不但会导致任务失败还会因此丧命。“抱歉，今天大约是不行。改天怎么样？”Mycroft指着面前那表面油彩已干的画作，“如若你喜欢，那它就是你的了。只是，我还需要把它带回去再稍加处理一下……否则可是上不了墙。”

“当然，明天中午怎么样？我知道附近有家不错的餐厅……”Lestrade满脸期待的看着对方，“也许我们可以再去逛一下？几天了我都还没有到叹息桥逛过……”

Mycroft想了会，觉着没什么问题，答得干脆，“可以。正好那时这个应该处理的差不多了。”他拿起放在地上的画箱。“那么明日午时这里见。”

*** ***

“这他妈是在搞什么？都没人干活了吗？”刚从舞池里回来的Mycroft穿着晚礼服，手里拿着酒杯正打算找个人少又安静的角落一个人待会。可转眼他就看见白天在港口时遇见的Greg.Lestrade，“我发现了可疑人物。”Mycroft摁下了身上隐藏着的微型通讯器，“三点钟方向那个穿着女式晚礼服带着褐色假发拿着红酒杯的人，我白天在港口见过。”

过了一分半，耳机里才传来他搭档的那懒洋洋的声音。“哦，你是说Lestrade？别担心，Mike。那是我们的人，这次的猎物有一单货被苏格兰场的人在贝尔法斯特劫了。鉴于上一次的情况嘛，苏格兰场的人要求跟我们一起联合行动。”

“所以？”

耳机里传来一声咽下酒水的声音，“所以，那个是他们派来配合行动的卧底。还有七点钟方向的那个也是。”

“苏格兰场？”Mycroft看着自己那喝了几口的香槟，“走私什么时候也归我们管了？上头怎么想的？万一任务失败记忆棒丢失责任归谁？”他越想越觉得自己迟早会被这群金鱼活活气死。“还有三首曲子就结束了，都给我精神点。苏格兰场的那群金鱼到底是谁在指挥？把指挥权在行动开始前给我收回来。”

他放下手里的酒杯走向Lestrade，牵起对方的手并搂上他的腰。低下头贴近他的耳畔，“晚上好，Lestrade先生？或者我应该叫你Lestrade警员？”说着，Mycroft不顾对方讶异的表情与略微的挣扎就将人拖回了舞池。

“还望Lestrade小姐赏光，陪我一起跳完这最后的一曲华尔兹。”在乐曲开始前Mycroft收紧了他放在对方腰间的手臂，“一会行动就开始了，如果你不想大鱼脱钩的话，现在最好不要乱动。看见你左前方的人了吗？他就是这次的目标，苏格兰场的金鱼们最好不要自作聪明擅自行动。”Mycroft脸上带着习惯性的假笑。

被气的下意识咬唇的Lestrade闷闷的问，“你不是想让我跳女步吧？”

“鉴于你现在的装束我想你别无选择，不是吗？”乐声响起，Mycroft熟练地带着Lestrade进入状态。“看，你不是跳的还不错嘛？”他低头在Greg耳边笑着，“而且在带人这个方面我还是比较有经验的。”

一直被对方搂着的Lestrade只能跟着对方的节奏不停的进退，旋转，交换。“你真是个混蛋！”

“谢谢夸奖。”仔细的听着耳机里传来的声音的Mycroft并不在意对方的那一声咒骂，毕竟，这种话他在幼弟Sherlock那里听得也算是够多了，多这一句其实也不算多。“我想你有时间骂我还不如多挪些时间盯着那边的人，这才算不枉我带着你跳这么一曲。”

‘发现有人进入了指定房间。’通讯器里不断有人汇报着最新的情况，“把你的手伸到我胸前。”他看着被他搂在怀里的Lestrade，“不要用这种眼神看着我，在这种姿势下我无法自己接通通信器往来对话。”说完他带着对方又开始了新一轮的变换。

“Fine！”Lestrade忍着揍他的冲动为他接通了隐藏好的通信器，“接下来要做什么？”

Mycroft示意他继续盯着目标，而自己则在通过通讯器，指挥着另一队人去半路埋伏抓捕。“行动开始后会你会收到行动指示，这曲完之后支援的人员就会到位。我们只有不到一刻钟的时间，苏格兰场的人负责拖着目标，我得到指定的房间去取回东西。我一旦取到东西就会开始对目标的抓捕……”他停了两秒，“这次任务可是不能失败，我想苏格兰场的人应该不至于连自己都保护不好吧？毕竟，你可还欠我一顿午饭？”Mycroft低头在Greg嘴角处留下一个吻，“真希望这曲华尔兹一直持续至永久。[5]”

[1]莎士比亚十四行诗第十八首  
[2]月季的一个品种（复色）  
[3]罗伯特.弗罗斯特诗《未选择的路》 原文：它荒草萋萋，十分幽寂；显得更诱人、更美丽。  
[4]丘吉尔画过不少威尼斯的港口，请自行脑补。  
[5]小野丽莎《Dernière Valse》   
To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

也许多少年后在某个地方，  
我将轻声叹息将往事回顾。  
\--《未选择的路》[1]

“我还以为你不来了。”早到的Mycroft刚打算放弃等待就看见Lestrade一瘸一拐的朝着走过来，他起身向对方伸出手，“听说你昨晚被揍的挺惨的？”

Greg坐下的时候觉着自己身上跟腿上的伤依旧在隐隐作痛，不禁的怀疑那个医生在他的一再强调下给他多来的那么一下止疼针到底用的是不是真药。“子弹用光了就只好肉搏了，说起来算我运气好。要是不凑巧那你今天就真的等不到我了。”Lestrade慢慢的挪了下位置好让自己的后背能靠在软点的地方。

“苏格兰场的人应该还不至于。”Mycroft松开绑在前头的缆绳，手里抓着一根船桨。“要事先声明的是，这艘船上没有救生衣而且我也不会跳到……这种水里去。”他嫌弃的看着浑浊的水面。

Lestrade下意识的往中间的位置又挪了下身，“不是说好了去吃午饭吗？我位置都订好了。”

“你自己都迟到了，就算现在赶过去也来不及。”Mycroft摇着船桨，“还不如先跟我另一个地方吃，我认识那个老板，不管什么时候去都会有位置。”

身上一阵阵在疼的Lestrade忽然想起来刚才医生跟他说得过半小时才能感觉到效果，他抬起手腕看着表上的指针，还有不到十分钟。“所以，现在是去饭店？”

“还早。”Mycroft回想了一下昨夜看过的水道图，“你不是说没去过叹息之桥？反正顺路，先去叹息之桥逛逛。这艘船的主人住在那附近，一会儿他负责送我们去餐厅。午饭时间还早……”

被他那句午饭时间还早惊的差点站起来，“Mike！我可是只吃了点医院的早饭！”

“急什么？是Mycroft，我亲爱的Greg。”Mycroft不慌不忙的应着，“我可是连早饭都没怎么好好吃。所以……你不觉着你应该好好的陪我饿一会儿吗？”  
Lestrade转身看着他，顿时觉着自己是不是应该换到对面去坐才对，可是他又舍不得面前的景色。“可我是伤患！你不能拿病人跟你相提并论。”

“你身上的伤没什么大碍，我问过了。”Mycroft摇着船桨的手略微有些停顿，但很快又恢复原本机械的动作。“看，就在前面。”他看着前方离他越来越近的叹息之桥，“我抄了点小道。”

Lestrade转头用不可思议的眼神看着他，“抄小道？你怎么做到的？你以前在这待过？”

“只要你有水道图，一切皆有可能。”Mycroft将船慢慢的靠岸，在上岸前他把手搭在对方的腰间，将Greg搂进怀中，在昨晚的位置又落下一吻。“到地方了，美人。”

因事出突然，Lestrade还在蒙圈中，对方就已经松开了搂在他腰间的手。落日时分，在叹息桥下的贡多拉上亲吻对方，就将会得到天长地久的永恒爱情。被亲吻的刹那，曾经看过的这么一句话出现在他眼前。可是，他们既不是情侣，现在也不是落日时分。“你想什么呢？Mycroft？！”

“在想什么？”Lestrade见对方站在那一言不发，只是透过桥上花窗的小口看着来时的路。

Mycroft原本搭在石质花窗上的手收了回来，用新买的丝质手帕仔细的擦着。“在想你昨晚女装时的样子。”他脸上带着Holmes标志性的假笑，“我没想到你的腰那么细……”Mycroft斟酌了会，“你昨晚有穿塑身衣吗？”

“什么？没有。不对！老天，Mycroft你脑子理都在想些什么？”Greg离暴走似乎就只剩一句话的距离。“那是工作需要！”他意识到不能说太多，天知道对方是否还有无余党在逃。

Mycroft笑着拍怕他的肩膀，安抚似的说着。“就是个玩笑。以前也见过几个搭档在出勤的时候女装乔扮，不过看着就觉得辛苦。特别是在收网的时候……”Mycroft看着桥底下来来往往的贡多拉以及在经过叹息之桥时在船上拥吻的情侣。“高跟鞋可是能要人命的东西。”

在乘船前往餐厅的时候，一只之前Lestrade追拍过的那种水鸟从他们的头顶上飞过。那只白色的水鸟一头扎进水面下，眨眼间便从底下叼出一只鱼。“是鱼与飞鸟的距离。” [2]Mycroft看着眼前的这一切，握着身人的手从嘴里说出了这么一句。

*** ***

当他们抵达餐厅时，里面已经几乎坐满了人。舞台上演奏者坐在钢琴边忘我的弹奏着受当地人喜欢的曲目，跟老板寒暄了几句之后Mycroft拉着Lestrade的手将其领到靠着窗的位置上。“这是预留位。每次来威尼斯如果有空的话我都会来着坐坐。”Mycroft看着面前摆着的餐前酒，初夏午后的阳光穿过窗户照在酒杯里，在桌面留下漂亮的花纹。

身上的疼痛减缓许多之后的Lestrade现在终于不认为早上医生那一针是在诓他了，“我不常有机会出来，苏格拉场事情总是很多。”Lestrade伸手转动着面前的酒杯，看着桌上的光影在不停的变换。“没什么时间给我休假，就算能申请下来假期，大多数也会被长辈喊回老宅去干活。”他端起酒杯尝了一口，“所以大部分的时候我都躲进废弃的谷仓里躲着。虽然就算躲到里面也躲不开祖父的睡莲，但总归不会老被人使唤。”

“Well……是个好主意。”Mycroft切着自己面前餐盘里的肉排，“老宅子总是留着人们最多的念想，再上公学之前家里一直都给我请了家庭老师。她特别的擅长风景画，虽然她曾经赞扬过我从前的画作。但其实我也不算很喜欢，只是给自己闲暇的时候找点爱好罢了。Sherl则是从头到尾的厌弃作画，虽然我们的祖母是贺拉斯˙凡尔奈的妹妹。[3]他更擅长，也更喜欢小提琴。”

“真的？”Lestrade看着从一开始就被对方用蓝色的布包着带了一路的画作，“那我得把那副画好好收着了，说不定什么时候就能卖出个好价钱？”

Mycroft笑着将从刚才就一直带着的画作递到他手上，“稍微处理了一下，不过应该离完全干透还要几天，要注意不能被尖锐的物品划到。如果你喜欢的话，改天再给你画一幅。我朋友在他的庄园里养了一池金鱼。”

“苏格兰场的那群金鱼……”Lestrade突然想起昨晚Mycroft在耳机里说的那一句，“哦，苏格兰场的金鱼们最好不要自作聪明擅自行动。”他学着Mycroft昨晚说话的语气。

Mycroft面上的表情没有什么变化，只是静静的听完。“鄙人不认为我有错。毕竟，只是我们的任务，而且事关重大。苏格兰场想要插一脚进来让我们协助抓捕，这完全没问题，但是，必须在我们完成了任务的基础上！”他三指捏起面前的酒杯，“我的生活里充满一群又一群的金鱼，这一点是我无法否认的。金鱼！”末了，他还故意把重音落在了金鱼这个词上。

面对着他始终如一的嫌弃态度，Lestrade不知是该笑还是该怒。“算了，我这个金鱼来给你弹一曲吧。”Greg.Lestrade看着已经准备离开餐厅的演奏者，对Mycroft说，“你想听什么？还是我随便给你来一首应景的？”

“Well……如果可以选择的话我希望你先给我来一首你认为应景的然后……给我来一曲《Appassionata》[4]”Mycroft起身为他续上佐餐酒，“你应该学过的吧？”

Lestrade抿着嘴，“要不这样怎么样？我先给你来一曲《Appassionata》，然后再给你来一曲我觉得应景的？”

“我想我还是应该坚持一下？毕竟，鄙人习惯把最好的东西留在最后。”说着他舀了一勺侍者刚端上来的甜品。

Lestrade摇摇头，然后走到钢琴前坐下。掀开琴盖先是习惯性的试了试音色，接着那边便传来了一曲稍微慵懒的乐声跟Lestrade那好听的嗓音。“闭上你的双眼掷一颗命运之骰，暗地里有一些妥协和悲哀，如果我们终究可以将生命重来，哪一生才是通往天堂的错误之路，请沉默不语，看黎明到来……”[5]  
“褐色的夜，我伫立街头，远处飘来歌声：金色的雨滴，在颤动的水面上溅涌。”[6]演奏终了，Mycroft与餐厅里的人一齐起身为他鼓掌喝彩。你将会终生将此景铭记，喝彩时Mycroft听见自己的心这么对他说。

待喝彩的人重新落座后餐厅内响起了Mycroft想要的《Appassionata》。居然跟卑斯麦喜欢一样的曲子，这人果然也是个魔头吧？弹奏时Lestrade在心里这么想，但他没有胆子说出口。“怎么样？应该还行吧？”回到座位的Lestrade拿起酒杯就灌了一大口，“《Appassionata》我已经很久没有练过了，就是以前被压着我父亲压着学的时候我也非常不喜欢贝多芬。”

Mycroft不愿打击他的信心，“差强人意？看起来你之前也被压着学过不少东西……”不知为什么Mycroft突然想起自己被压着学钢琴的那几年，就是突然有一天父亲把他跟Sherlock喊到了书房，“钢琴跟小提琴你们必须选一样。”

“来自长辈们的殷切期望？”Lestrade笑着回答，“他们总希望能教养出一个别人家的孩子来。”就是想你这样的，Greg想起昨晚被室友科普过的“著名的”Mycroft.Holmes后在心里补上这么一句。

Mycroft笑而不答。

[1]罗伯特.弗罗斯特诗《未选择的路》  
[2]泰戈尔诗《世界上最遥远的距离》  
[3]原著福尔摩斯的祖母是贺拉斯˙凡尔奈的妹妹  
[4]贝多芬《热情奏鸣曲》  
[5]Keren Ann《End of May》  
[6]尼采诗《威尼斯》  
To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。[1]  
\--《离思五首.其四》 

“如果你这不是你想要的结果你就得去追回他，而不是站在这里四十五度角仰望天空。我想你应该不需要我再来跟你强调这一点。”从刚才就一直想要逃离那一屋子长辈的Sherlock从身后不知哪个角落窜出来，一眼就看见了被Mycroft仍在矮桌上的邀请函。

Mycroft回头给了他一记警告的眼神，又转回去看着他头顶的天空。“如果你知道你就不会把刚才那句话说出口。”

“哦，这是什么？Sherlock？”由于两个儿子都消失不见而被迫出来寻人的Mrs.Holmes从小儿子手上一把抽过那张粉色的邀请函，快速的扫了几眼。“嗯，Mike？你看人家Greg都要结婚了……你再看看你！”

被点名的Mycroft虽有些无可奈何，但还是乖乖的转过身来，看着自家母亲的眼睛。“我并不孤单，妈妈。Mycroft！是你们给我选的名字，我希望您下次能把剩下的音节也发完。[2]还有你，Sherlock。如果下次你的任课教授再来给我抱怨你逃课跑去玩搏击[3]，你知道后果。”接着，心情不佳的他又把火烧到了幼弟身上，谁让他把老妈引来的？

“所以，你要去参加他的婚礼吧？”Mrs.Holmes知道他有些生气了，“我去给你准备礼服……你到时候记得回来量尺寸跟选颜色。”说罢她放下那封邀请函就闪身回屋。

Mycroft朝着迅速往回走的母亲喊了句，“不用麻烦了，妈妈。谁会想让我这种人出现在他的婚礼上？[4]”

“也许，跟你结婚的新娘会想要你准时出现在她身边。[4]”Sherlock无情的嘲笑此时龟缩在这里的长兄。

Mycroft从口袋里掏出一个精巧的银质烟盒，从里面取出两根。将一根叼在嘴边，另一支则很不客气的往Sherlock身上砸过去，“现在你可以滚蛋了，烟鬼。”

“你这样可是要注定孤单一生的。”两指夹着香烟的Sherlock识相的抬脚离开，“去找他，Mycroft。你知道你想要这么做。”

又只剩下一个人的Mycroft点燃了叼在嘴里的香烟，猛吸了两口。昨夜的梦境又在眼前浮现。笼罩在幽暗光线里的屋子，一如多年前他们作别时的那个异国咖啡馆。

午夜，人声鼎沸的舞池里，悠扬的乐曲中。他们相拥着跳完属于他们的最后一曲。他们一次次交换，旋转，就如最初一般。但太阳终会升起，明日终将到来。爱情永远分离。[5]

“说真的，你的这一身简直……你居然管着着叫低调？粉色！我的老天！Mycroft？”他记得，即使是在梦中Lestrade也还是要嘲笑他的着装。

而他则单手插兜不以为意的应答着，“Come on！你知道这是我母亲选的料子……无论如何妈妈总是对的。[6]而且，我想，这个颜色人们一般习惯于称之为玫红。”

“Anthea，上次让你留意的那个事情怎么样了？”Mycroft望空中吐出一个烟圈。

电话里传来女秘书敲打键盘的声音，“Yes，Sir。您要求的那副画预计可以拍到手。”

“大约需要多少？”他走回葡萄架下，在那个银质的贝壳状烟灰缸里压灭剩下的半截香烟。

大约半分钟后，“大约需要160-180万镑……如果您确定的话我现在就交代代理人出手。”

“请务必拍到手。货到手后打包好送往Lestrade探长的住所，告诉他这是……新婚贺礼。”觉着心烦的Mycroft又燃起了一支。

在好一阵的敲敲打打之后，电话里再次传来女秘书的声音。“那您上次交代装裱并打包过的那一幅呢？就是在议员家画的那一幅。”

“那一幅我想自己留着。毕竟，新婚礼物还是不要太寒酸比较好。”

“Yes，Sir。还有什么别的要交代吗？”

或许是鬼迷了心窍，Mycroft听见自己对着电话说，“到老地方帮我买一对戒指，金的。尺寸……我上次给过你。”

Mycroft坐在葡萄架的椅子上，有一口，没一口的吸着嘴里的香烟。

“如果你这不是你想要的结果…….你就得去追回他，而不是站在这里四十五度角仰望天空。”

“去找他，Mycroft。你知道你想要这么做。”

刚才Sherlock说过的话一直盘踞在他的脑际，回响于他的耳畔。

“去见他，到那个婚礼上。这么些年来，除了他，你还曾对谁动过心吗？没有！一个也没有！” 

“你是怎么将他弄丢的？你怎么忍心放手所爱？Mycroft？Be a better man！Mycroft！”[7]他的内心在如此这般的喊着。

“不，全面被监视着的生活有Sherl一个就已经够了，他不需要被牵扯进来。”他这样反驳自己的内心，“Sherl那是没有选择……”

“你是一只鹰，终有一天你将翱翔于天。这是你的宿命，Mycroft！”Uncle Rudi的话又适时的在耳边响起。

*** ***

“Sir？你怎么没有进去？”负责将画作《查特韦尔庄园的金鱼池》[8]在前一日送往Lestade探长住宅的Anthea发现，自己处理完Boss刚才临时交代的事情之后再返回来时他还站在教堂的门外，而且还选了一个隐蔽且无人的角落。“我想Lestrade探长应该给你留了一个最好的位置。”

Mycroft摸着口袋里的那个绒布盒，但还是站在那里不动。“嗯，我知道他肯定会给我留最好的地方。”他只是在思考着自己到底能不能做出那种，在神父问，你们有谁不同意的时候，真的站出来高喊：“我不同意！”的事情来。

“所以……您现在进去吗？哦，东西我昨天已经送达了。探长他很喜欢，他说，他还以为你会给他亲手画一幅的。”完全不知状况的Anthea给他汇报着昨天的情况，“他还说，你以前说过要给他画一幅来着。”

Mycroft从兜里拿出一支烟，点燃，“Anthea，爱自己才是终生浪漫的开始。[9]所以，我现在觉得要更爱自己多一点。而且，已婚者的快乐来自那些他没有娶的人。[10]”说着，他掐灭手里的烟，抬脚走向自己的那两黑色小车。关于他与Lestrade的那些过往在眼前一幕幕的浮现。

“我不明白……”Anthea坐回车上，感受着车子正缓缓的滑动，准备驶离这个礼堂。“Sir，我觉得探长，他应该会想要您出现在那里给他祝福。”

重新回到车上的Mycroft右手的无名指上不知何时多出了一个金色的指环。Anthea认得出那是那天他交代她去买的。“对于你刚才的话，我持怀疑态度。”  
“空闲的时候，帮我把这封信寄出去。”Mycroft从上衣的内口袋里取出一封早已贴好邮票的信。而此时，车窗外响起了礼堂的钟声。

亲爱的G.Lestrade，  
两位加冕的国王，另有一位遗世而独立，  
他的头顶并没有绿色月桂树的王冠，  
却有一双难以慰藉的忧伤的眼睛，  
流露因永不止息的呻吟而产生的倦态，  
那罪愆并非哞哞叫的羔羊所能救赎...... [11]

你的，M.H

Mycroft抚摸着自己手上的指环，也许Lestrade从不曾属于他，又或许会永远属于他。他们之前始于五月，而现又终于五月。“离婚的主要原因是什么？结婚。”[12]他听见他的内心这么对他说。

也许下次见面的时候，他们都能够坦然的面对自己的感情，而他也能跟对方说出那一句：“我爱你。”

[1]元稹诗《离思五首.其四》  
[2[6]]Mycroft在神夏的台词  
[3]见《大福尔摩斯》剧情  
[4]Mycroft与Sherlock在神夏的对话  
[5]《Just one last dance》歌词  
[7]Westlife《Better Man》歌词  
[8]丘吉尔画作  
[9] [10] [12]王尔德名言  
[11]王尔德诗《幻景》  
To the end


End file.
